Her Return
by Fumes43
Summary: Celebrating Voldemorts defeat nobody noticed Bellatrix's body or Hermione missing… After 5 long years Hermione was found, will she ever be her same old self again? Will Ginny be able to help her? Femslash
1. Found

As wizards and witches alike were celebrating Voldemorts defeat nobody noticed Bellatrix's body unaccounted for or Hermione missing…

Fresh air was sucked greedily into her lungs while the sun gently warmed her face. Her mind producing only one single coherent thought "_Freedom_", then a soft noise escaped her lips. A quiet chuckle which was slowly getting louder and louder until a clear high-pitched laugh could be heard.

That was how Minerva McGonagall and Luna found her, laughing like a mad men, sounding almost identical to Bellatrix's blood curdling laugh. It only missed the pure unadulterated hating tone hiding underneath. It was frightening as if Bellatrix Lestrange was standing right before their very eyes.

Luna was the first to recover and recognize the pale and thin woman in front of her. "Hermione" she gasped. No response, for a moment Luna looked uncertain. _She thought for a moment that maybe Wrackspurts had invaded her brains_. "Is that really you 'mione?" she tried again.

Slowly the woman turned around, another gasp could be heard this time from Minerva McGonagall. Hermione's face was full of angry black and purple bruises, one eye half closed because of the swelling and to add to this all a few cuts were still bleeding. Suddenly it dawned on both women just how bad Hermione was looking. She was skinny and ashen, her hair unwashed and full of knots. Yet her eyes were the most frightening. Once sparkling and full of adventure and knowledge, now they were pit black. Not even holding the slightest trace of hope, full of despair and an immense pain.

It seemed like ages before Minerva had managed to find her voice, "Hermione" she whispered ever so softly in order not to frighten her. However, Luna was utterly lost unable to keep her tears at bay. Not even thinking about Wrackspurts or Nargles anymore… Meanwhile the women, Hermione or the shell that was left of her, just stared at her. As if she was some sort of puzzle piece that she couldn't place...

Finally Minerva continued "Your safe now" and taking a slow yet deliberate step towards her, extending her hand and waiting for Hermione to grab it. "Hermione, your safe" yet still no reaction. She tried again "Miss Granger" suddenly her eyes shot up and held a spark of recognition then grabbed the headmistress's hand.

As soon as she had touched McGonagall's hand Luna wanted to apparate them to St Mungo's. However, McGonagall stopped her. "Professor?" "Luna, it might be better to bring her to Hogwarts and let Poppy look after her." Luna didn't understand _why though surely at S' they know how to treat her better? They probably have more experience right?_ Her musings were stopped short by Minerva as her questioning look was caught. "I understand your hesitation, but it would gather a lot of unwanted attention" Luna grimaced. She remembered Rita Skeeter and her ridiculous stories about Hermione during the Tri-Wizard Cup and those horrible rumors after she disappeared. She nodded to let the headmistress know that she understood and agreed.

A soft 'Plop' was heard and they were gone. The only evidence they were ever there was a tiny trial off blood drops where Hermione had stood.

**A/N: Should I continue? Let me know what you think so far :) **


	2. Waiting

**AN: Hey sorry for the slow update, I was being a bit distracted ;)  
Thanks for all the positve reviews! Enjoy this next little chappy :P**

_A soft 'Plop' was heard and they were gone. The only evidence they were ever there was a tiny trial off blood drops where Hermione had stood. _

As soon as they arrived at the gates Rolanda Hooch cam flying down towards them, having seen McGonagall and Luna returning with another person. _Who ever it is, she looks like hell_. As she cam closer the shocked look on her face grew exponentially. She might not have know the young witch as well as others, yet couldn't help the foreboding feeling about just what Hermione had been through to look like that. _Who could have done this… this_… She couldn't even name it in her thoughts, let alone dare to describe it. Madame Hooch hadn't even noticed that she was now standing right beside them as she was too shocked and lost in her thoughts.

"**Don't just stand there!" **Minerva snapped **"get Poppy!"**

This seemed to wake her up as Rolanda ran off to get Poppy while totally forgetting her broom. Luna couldn't help, despite the situation, chuckle softly. She was passed the worst shock of her appearance and knew that Hermione was a fighter so she would be alright. Or at least she hoped so; she wouldn't even dare to think of anything else. _I wonder how the rest would react to the news. _ As if McGonagall had read her thoughts "Don't worry about that right now, first we have to nurture her back to health" The headmistress knew that Luna saw this in a too optimistic way, she had witnessed 3 wars and seen this type of injuries before. However, she didn't dare tell Luna this just after getting her hopes up to tell her husband and friends about Hermione's return. She herself wondered if they would ever see a glimpse of the old Hermione again. _NO! _She scolded herself. _If anyone can get through this it would be her, and with the help of the Weasleys and Potters she will be fine._

Hermione had passed out shortly after they had apperated and was now supported by the Headmistress. Minerva grabbed a better hold on Hermione and quickly followed Rolanda's path. As they neared the castle they saw that Hogwarts was deserted, most students were at home for their Christmas break. This suited them perfectly as it would provide Hermione with the needed rest and silence.

Once at the door Poppy was already waiting with Rolanda for them. She took Hermione out of the professor's arms with a simple levitating spell and sped off towards the infirmary. Luna, Rolanda and Minerva stayed behind knowing that they would only get in the way. _"Well I don't know about you but I'm not straying here" _with that Madam Hooch was gone, probably to pick up her forgotten broom. Lune looked uncertain up towards the Headmistress as if waiting for an order. Minerva seemed to understand "You may go I will wait and send word as soon as I hear something, but don't tell them just yet" "**what? Why? They all have a right to know!" **"Miss Lovegood! You should know that it is only in Hermione's best interest, as I don't want Mister Potter and the Weasleys storming down these corridors looking for her!" Luna knew she was out of line if she was called 'Miss Lovegood' and remained silent. But she was sure that her husband knew straight away that something was wrong, she didn't like keeping secrets from him. She bade the Headmistress farewell and left.

This was most definetly not what she expected when she was asked to joined Luna in Ginny's place. Minerva stood up and quietly left, walking down to her office.

**A/N II: That was it, tell me what you think ;) **

**Oh and I want to apologize ahead as I won't be updating for a whole week as I have exams and my birthday is next week.**


	3. Report

AN: Sorry for the extremely slow update! Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed and/or have put it under notification :)  
Once again sorry for the slow update I was kinda busy, I hope you all had a good holiday :) Enjoy!

* * *

This was most definitely not what she expected when she was asked to joined Luna in Ginny's place. Minerva stood up and quietly left, walking down to her office.

Leaving Madam Pomfrey to heal Hermione´s wounds.

After Poppy had carefully examined Hermione, she went on to the slow healing process.

In the end she was able to heal most of the major wounds and all the smaller ones. Only some serious internal injuries would have to heal over time.

She did what she could, now she had one final obstacle to overcome.

Reporting to the Headmistress…

* * *

As she stood before the gargoyle to Minerva´s she muttered "Dum spiro, spero" *

She slowly climbed the stairs dreading what she would have to tell the Headmistress.

As she was about to knock on the door she heard a soft "come in."

There behind the majestic desk sat the formidable Headmistress sipping on a glass of fire whiskey.

"_She looks exhausted._ "

After that thought Madam Pomfrey suddenly became aware of how close Hermione and Minerva were.

"N_o wonder she looks like she just came out of another war._ "

After all, Miss Granger was the closest to the formidable Headmistress right after Albus Dumbledore.

"_Actually, it wasn't uncommon for other staff members to speculate what their relationship was. Not surprising either. Especially, if you consider that the Headmistress __**never**__ let anyone close and most certainly not a student!_ "

A small smile formed on Poppy's lips as she recalled some of the more outrageous rumours.

The credit for the most extreme ones probably belonged to Snape. Oh how he loved to rile Minerva up.

Teasing her mercilessly about her and the insufferable know-it-all.

The smile soon disappeared as the memory of Professor Snape triggered depressing thoughts off all the lives lost.

"_Even after all these years were still trying to recover…_"

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the Headmistress cleared her throat.

* * *

* "Dum spiro, spero" (Latin), "While I breath, I hope"

**A/N:** A short update, sorry. Life has a been a bit crazy, university exams, visiting family in Thailand for Christmas and all the while having someone distracting me ;)

Let me know what you think, advice is treasured, complements are loved :P


	4. Nostalgic

**A/N:** Hey, first off sorry. Yes, I know you have been waiting very long and I'm sorry about that.

Problem is I haven't had a free day ever since Christmas. Moreover, my lovely girlfriend has now joined the army…

Thus I kinda wanted to spend more time with her these last few weeks as all I get now are 10 minute phone calls.

OK that was my mini-explanation…

So without further ado here is another (shortish yet slightly longer than usual) update

* * *

"_Even after all these years were still trying to recover…_"

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the Headmistress cleared her throat.

* * *

As the normally reserved Headmistress saw Poppy Pomfrey come in she made no effort to hide the fact that she had already consumed half the bottle of fire whiskey.

She just didn't have the energy.

Not after seeing Hermione in such a fragile condition.

She was one of the five who still believed that she was alive after these five long dreadful years.

Now she wondered if death would have been more merciful.

As soon as she realised the full implications of her thoughts she drowned a whole glass of fire whiskey.

_She will survive! She is young, talented, strong but above all far too stubborn to give up on life. _

_She won't give up, I know she won't. _

_And this grey tabby cat isn't hit over the head with a broomstick!_

This seemed to give herself some strength as for the first time in years she allowed herself to be optimistic.

She looked up at the School nurse, who was looking lost in her own thoughts, fighting an internal battle.

Minerva really hoped for some good news, however she wasn't just that optimistic yet.

After all, she did have to uphold the image of the stoic, strict persona.

Dumbledore was the eccentric one.

_The old coot would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world, or mischief for that matter... _

_Although, she herself was not above bending the rules on occasion._

The Headmistress cut off her line of thinking before she could become too nostalgic.

It was now or never. So, she cleared her throat and gestured for Madam Pomfrey to take a seat.

"Please Poppy, begin…" The rest of the sentence died away as their eyes connected with each other.

* * *

Luna's first instinct was to apparate home.

Yet, she knew if she would go home her husband would immediately notice that something was wrong.

Instead, she decided to meet up with Ginny.

Perhaps even going as far as having dinner there, that would also give her a chance to recollect herself.

"_Yes, going to Ginny's place would be the best option."_

Even in her thoughts this sounded sarcastic.

There was no sarcastic meaning behind it what so ever. There was simply no better option, it was the best option of all the bad options.

As she started to focus on Ginny's apartment she realized her mistake.

_Oh no! Today, is the celebration of Voldemorts defeat! _

Unfortunately she was already too late and with a plop she apperated towards the youngest Weasleys home.

As she soon as she was about to knock on Ginny's door she realised that she wasn't home.

"_I have to be checked for Wrackspurts. First I forget about today's celebration and now I have forgotten about the party at the Burrow._

There was no excuse, she would have to go._ "And with that there was no avoiding her husband either. Merlin's beard!" _

She only hoped that he wouldn't notice it immediately due to the party. _"knowing him, he will notice…"_ and with that she apperated to the Burrow.

* * *

OoooooooooooooooooO The Weasley House OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

* * *

Ginny sat alone in a dark room, that was once her own.

Now it felt nothing like home it felt more like a prison created of horrible memories.

The candle light wavered inside of her room, a chill ran up her back as she thought about the more morbid details of the war.

Downstairs she could hear the cheers of her family, laughing while recalling some of the war stories.

"_**They were supposed to be heroes?" **_

She let out a bitter chuckle they were down there partying, while she was left alone with her dark thoughts.

Ginny couldn't believe that even her own family would celebrate such a day!

Anger dwelled up as she thought about it. They knew she was up here, alone in her room YET they did nothing about it!

Had everyone forgotten about Hermione? How could they? After all she had done for them…

She didn't want to dwell upon this further. After all everyone, but her, had moved on…

Maybe, just maybe she should move on too.

"_**NO!" **_

Ginny seemed to be shocked by her own outburst but more disturbed about her thoughts than anything else.

Downstairs it had fallen silent.

Yet, she knew that they wouldn't come up to check up on her.

The last time someone was foolish enough still could not sit normally. She briefly chuckeld when she remembered the look on her brothers face.

Fred and George couldn't stop laughing and often asked her for a repeat performance.

However, her short respite didn't last long.

As she then in a softer voice spoke to herself "I shouldn't have thought that, there is still hope. After all, she is the brightest … of all times"

This brought about another little smile. Not bitterly humoristic like the last one, no this was a true smile.

As she was remembering all the trouble she had gotten in only to be 'saved' by her, the numerous study sessions or in her case just staring at her secret love.

Sometimes she thought she was so obvious that everyone must have known. However, if they did, no-one ever said a thing.

One particular memory brought a blush on her pale cheeks…

That seemed so distant now, those memories were all she had left.

A lone tear made it down her now pale again cheek.

Ginny didn't have it easy on this day, the day where everyone celebrated but all she could do was mourn the loss of her love.

The day that Hermione disappeared was the day she had lost her heart.

The pain was staking through her heart with bitter regret, as that was the day she wanted to confess her love for her.

It was as if this confession resolved her and she determinedly froze her emotions.

Once again, hiding behind that fake smile. That seemed so normal these days and only a few could see through.

Like she did every year, today was the only day in an entire year she allowed herself to think about it, the only day where she would shed a single tear before putting up her walls again.

Her little ceremony came till an end as she heard the last guest arrive, Luna, nowadays her closest friend.

She had restored her walls. And as quiet as the night she stood up, walked over to the candle, blowing it out while making one last wish.

"Please return her"

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you all think? I hope you liked it.

Review and suggestions I am sort off stuck and not sure if this chapter turned out ok.


	5. Her escape

A/N: Hey, this chapter is for a special girl who is in the army right now, I hope you like it :)

Ok so I tried something different as I thought let's give you a new angle of the story, tell me if it worked I found this really hard.

So another chapter, short but nice and for once I didn't make you wait too long ;)

* * *

_Her little ceremony came till an end as she heard the last guest arrive, Luna, nowadays her closest friend._

_She had restored her walls. And as quiet as the night she stood up, walked over to the candle, blowing it out while making one last wish._

"_Please return her"_

* * *

She was almost there battling through the last few standing men. Hermione barely remembered how she got her hands on a wand, her own wand!

In the back of her mind she realized it was too coincidental, but all she could think of now was how to get out of this hell hole.

Everywhere she looked were her captors trying to cut her down, to stop her from escaping. Some even going as far to try and physically stop her which was unheard off in the magic world.

As she cursed the last few men standing she didn't even feel remorse as they fell down on the hard ground, bleeding out slowly. The wooden floors colour slowly changing into a deep red colour.

They wouldn't die, but there was enough to leave scars.

For a moment she contemplated to harm them further.

Yet, that thought scared her far more than she would have thought, as she would then be no better than them. Though, she was glad Bellatrix wasn't there.

"_Come to think of it, where is Bella?" _

It didn't matter, she wouldn't have been able to fight her not after…

She hadn't realised that she just stood there for the last five minutes, lost in her thoughts. Worse yet she hadn't notice someone sneaking up behind her.

A crack from the wooden floor warned her of the unwanted visitor. She quickly spun around but it was too late.

"_Avada Kedavra__!"_

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes, thinking this was the end but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes she saw a man laying lifeless in front of her, his knife held stiffly in his hand. She recognized him instantly, he was one of her worst tormentors. Greyback!

"_Go now!"_

Hermione knew who the commanding voice belonged to yet she didn't have time to do anything else.

Sometimes your worst enemies were your best friends. That was that, nothing more nothing less.

Her head started to feel light some old wounds had opened up again due to the stress she had placed on her body. Not having had a proper meal in, well she didn't quite remember.

"**Go foolish child! " **Though the voice sounded harsh it had a caring undertone beneath it.

"Thanks for… for everything."

And with that Hermione apparated with her last strength.

Hermione She was finally free! Here she stood in the middle of Hogsmeade finally free, no longer having to worry about…

After all these horrible long years! Free! She could not wait to see her loved ones again

Hermione slowly opened and closed her eyes, she blinked again and again until she was absolutely sure.

Fresh air was sucked greedily into her lungs while the sun gently warmed her face. Her mind producing only one single coherent thought "_Freedom_", then a soft noise escaped her lips. A quiet chuckle which was slowly getting louder and louder until a clear high-pitched laugh could be heard.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you thought ;)


	6. Secrets

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait. Uploading took me ages for some reason it didnt let me use document manager grrr... also the slowness is partially due to that I had nothing but exams, meaning no holidays and my weekends are spend either catching up or talking to my lovely soldier girl who I can only talk to during that time but that's ok that way I won't drive her insane.

Ok in the Last chapter there seemed to be some confusion about Greyback and Bellatrix. So here it is, Bellatrix helped Hermione to escape after narrowly saving her from Greyback. Hence the 'thank you Bella' part. Though this doesn't mean Bellatrix is a saint she might have more sinister plans. What her evil plans are… well I'm not sure yet.

Anyway thanks for all the amazing reviews and story alerts/favourites so to all of you some promised cookies! =)

Now let's get this show on the road or whatever…. =P

_**Previously:**_

"OH MY? Harry! I didn't see you there, I was too focused on the Nargles. You know, it's the perfect night for them to come out and play." _Merlin, I hope he buys it, though it is the truth… Nargles do love this time of night. Mmh I wonder where they are. _

"Mmh, I don't know Luna…" He was interrupted by the loud slightly slurring voice of Ron

"Hey L-Luna come in we got plenty of Firewissh-ky! You too Harry"

For once, Luna didn't mind Ron's impeccable timing and quickly followed him inside, leaving her husband behind slightly suspicious but in the end just filed it under 'Luna's oddities' if it was more she would eventually tell him so he left it at that.

* * *

Short after Poppy had left Minerva received an owl. Her first thought was that it must have been from Luna or some sort of Hogwarts business. Now however she would have preferred another opening of the chamber of secrets or even an invitation of Molly! Merlin that woman was persistent to set her up with as many single men she could get a hold off. _ Mmh maybe it is time to tell them I am married, I'm sure now that Voldemort is gone its much safer… besides if I have to put up with one more set-up I might just demonstrate why I am called the mistress of transfiguration! Though I shouldn't make this decision alone… _The thought was pressed back to her mind as she had more urgent matter to deal with.

Hermione, who was currently ill and utterly helpless. The report from Madam Pomfrey was even more grave than she had expected. Obviously she would have been tortured. McGonagall was no fool and she certainly didn't have high hopes but this? This was just frighteningly horrible! Even she couldn't understand how Hermione had survived. She pictured her lying dead still in the hospital bed, it was as if she wasn't even there. Her prone form made her think of Hermione's second year, being petrified along with numerous other muggle born students.

_Gosh they were so young and innocent back then._

How she wished they could have stayed that way but it wasn't meant to be. The losses of the war still weigh heavily on McGonagall's mind, after Dumbledore's death she felt even more guilty for all her cubs and all the lives that were lost. She had failed them and more importantly she had failed the one that she cared for the most, Hermione. From the very first time she saw her McGonagall knew exactly who she was. A single remorseful tear made it down her cheek, she would nor could ever tell Hermione that she was her… it didn't matter if she would admit it even to herself she would be taking risks and even now the dangers were far too great.

Minerva continued to pace around her office nervously. "_Damn, I wish the old coot was here he would know what to do." _She gripped the letter tighter in her hand then opened it and read it again.

Dear Minnie,

Tell me how was it to see her again after all these years? She is such a beauty, as far as a mudblood can be, but wait she is no mudblood now is she? You know I would love to see you again after all these years. Meet me at midnight tonight if you want to cure Hermione. You know where to find me.

Lots of cuddly Love

Bella.

The dark blood coloured red ink standing out on the white paper, even just looking at it seemed to scream danger and telling the reader to beware. She could hardly believe it then again it was typical for the madness that was Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. She sighed once more, the day seemed to get longer and longer.

She never noticed someone else reading along with her until she heard the all too familiar voice of her wife screaming **"There is no way that you're going to meet that crazy lunatic!"**

Unlike her wife McGonagall's voice was calm and soft yet determined "You know how much Hermione means to me and there is not a change in hell that I will let an opportunity to cure her pass, nothing will stop me not even you Ro" her Scottish accent getting more pronounced with each word in her sentence. Another tear slipped down her cheek her eyes were shot red from the unshed tears and all Rolanda could do was take Minerva in her arms and offer support.

" I'm sorry, it's just that I'm only worried about you and I would never dream off standing in your way. I love you dear" Rolanda said.

The only reply she got from Minerva was a slight nod before she buried her head deeper in her shoulder and continued to cry.

Rolanda's heart went out to her wife she always knew that Minerva had a secret concerning the smart one of the golden trio, one that she couldn't even tell her. She never asked her about it, but now somehow it felt like the right thing to do "Min, dear… " Rolanda began uncertainly. Another brief nod indicated that Minerva had heard her but otherwise remained silent. "Min" Rolanda began again "I know that you have to keep certain secrets but maybe, maybe it's better to talk about it" _I just hope that she won't shut me out, I have a feeling that there is far more going on than I could ever imagine I am willing to bet my broomstick on it! _

Minerva's eyes filled with tears of guilt as she looked up into the eyes of her lover.

Rolanda saw that she remained silent unable to form the right words so she pulled her in a comforting, loving hug. Her strong arms encircling Minerva while she placed soft kisses on the top of her head, feeling the tears that flowed freely down onto her shoulder. It seemed like they sat like that for hours providing silent comfort to each other while the portraits were watching them, remaining respectfully quiet knowing that Minerva needed her wife more than ever now.

Finally McGonagall whispered "She's, Hermione, she is my daughter" was the quiet confession.

If Rolanda didn't have years of practise hearing the tiniest sounds she would never have heard it. She didn't know how to reply, of all the things she would have never guessed this, before she could stop herself she asked "How?" _Merlin's beard she just had to ask!_

The room became deadly quiet the air heavy with tension nevertheless Minerva answered this question too. After all she had kept this too long to herself. She couldn't keep it locked up any longer, the day and years of silence finally taking a toll on her. "Ro, remember the first war… when I was captured…" she stumbled on the sentence unable to continue but she knew her wife would understand the unspoken meaning.

Rolanda had never heard her wife sounding so vulnerable and weak, she immediately understood the meaning of the unspoken words. Merlin she knew Minerva was formidable and known to be a strong woman and even now she just proofed that although they were married for years her wife had carried a burden that was heavier than she could ever imagine. Seeing your own flesh and blood being attacked by a troll in the first year, petrified in the second, escaped convict in the third year, the toad, hunted down and tortured in Malfoy Manor and then during the final battle disappearing for five long agonizing years only to return in the wake of the morning severely wounded and it was still a question whether she would survive or not. Her own tears now mixed with McGonagall's as they both cried softly for the terrible fate and the unsure future.

Eventually Minerva stopped shaking, her breathing becoming regular and she stood up trying to calmly recollect herself in order to become once again the composed Headmistress persona. Rolanda kissed her wife softly on the lips "be safe."

A tender voice answered "I will be, please look after her, I love you" and with that she grabbed some Floo powder and went to Daigon Alley and finally apperated to a hellish place she had promised herself to never return to.

Rolanda saw her wife disappearing in the flames, she was worried but had promised to stay behind and look after Hermione. With a touch of her wand she looked representable again as if she had never cried and walked out of the office.

As soon as she closed the door behind her the portraits began to gossip with Severus being the loudest "Well now we know why I always disliked the little know it all" The others looked at him as if he just pronounced his love for hair products. They all thought the same "_He only disliked her?"_

Dumbledore chuckled good-naturedly and spoke with that twinkle in his eyes "Severus, if that is how you treated your students if you only _disliked_ them I am afraid to ask what you did when you hated them." This was answered by the typical smirk of Snape.

* * *

Luna stepped inside of the Burrow and was immediately pulled into a hug by the matriarch of the house. "You look hungry dear, busy day?" Molly didn't even wait for an answer before continuing to speak "Just sit down and I will have something to eat for you in no time" with that she pushed Luna down on a chair and went to the kitchen.

Harry who had shortly come in after Luna witnessed the event and was smiling, knowing that Molly wouldn't take no for an answer and thus Luna would be stuck until Molly thought she was fed and full enough. "Dinner will be ready soon!" Came Molly's loud voice out of the kitchen carrying throughout the house.

In the meantime Fred and George (A/N: yes I couldn't let him die) came down and said hello, each having a mischievous grin while looking at Ron, their favourite victim, eurhm 'willing' test subject... Meanwhile Molly ordered the boys to set the table having decided that everyone should eat and take their seats missing the tell-tale sign that the terrible twins were up to something. However, the rest of the family, including the Potters, did notice and all took seats that were the furthest away from the twins. Poor gullible Ron unfortunately was just as his mother completely oblivious and as a result sat in between the terrible two-some.

Finally they all sat down at the table, just as they were about to start Luna asked where Ginny was.

Suddenly it was extremely silent, they all looked to Luna as if she had grown a second head. A soft cough interrupted the silence. "Eurhm, yes Ginny should be here too… Ron go get your sister" Molly ordered her son. Ron his face completely drained of all colour and he had a very sour look, he looked comical and the table erupted with laughter.

" Is ickle Ronniekins afraid?" said one of the twins.

"I think he is" snickered the other twin. "you know what I think Fred?"

"I'm sure I do George" and with that both of the twins started laughing preparing to tell the tale of what happened to Ron the last time he had to get Ginny on this day.

"Aah I remember as if I just happened… " said George.

"a year ago" finished Fred.

"That's because it did happen a year ago" quipped Harry.

Luna just sat back and observed everyone, noticing the effect of the earlier consumed Firewhiskey and the festive mood. _Though Wrackspurts might have influenced them as well._

"So tell me what did happen last year?" Luna asked.

The twins immediately looked up with identical grins. "Well that our beautiful Ravenclaw is something that Ron will never forget" Said by the both of them.

"Like this time Won Won was asked to call Ginny for dinner…." said George

"… and well, Ginny wants to be alone on this day instead of being here with yours truly celebrating the victory of the final battle" Fred finished.

A quick uncomfortable silence passed thinking of the reason why Ginny refused to leave her room. No matter how often someone told her to forget Hermione that she was long gone, assumed dead, she always stubbornly refused to believe them claiming that Hermione would not have given up on her or anyone of them for that matter, then kicking them out of there room.

George was the first who recovered smiled at Luna before speaking again "Well.. it's the tale of the thousand birds and another good hex. Yup our dear Ron being the stubborn pig-headed fool he is ignored her warning and paid for it dearly!" George exclaimed in glee.

"Yeah he couldn't sit for weeks! And not because of Ginny's bat bogey hex" Fred roared before erupting into a fit of laughter and unable to finish the sentence.

"Our little sister used a _modified _version of a spell Ron knows all **too** well.. Avis and Locomotor Mortis! She had a great aim ! It took mum hours to get all the birds out"

"**Enough!"** screamed Ron_. _Throughout all of this his face had become redder and redder. Until he finally had enough and screamed at them to stop **"it wasn't funny!"** This only caused the twins to laugh harder. Finally Molly had enough and told them to stop and apologize telling Ron that he didn't have to go upstairs anymore.

"Listen Ron we are sorry, we didn't mean to embarrass you" The twins started to apologize "You know what, you are allowed to have one of our latest Weasley products" They finished together with a charming smile.

Ron immediately grabbed the product out of their hands and before he knew it, it had exploded turning the room completely purple with mist.

Molly was furious. She muttered a spell to clean the air only for it to start changing colours.

Arthur just sat back in his chair knowing that eventually it, whatever it was, would stop he just wished he had eaten more now that dinner was ruined.

Harry knew better than to get involved and followed Arthurs example by sitting back and enjoying the show. _Now all I need is some popcorn. _

As the mist got thicker and thicker all the while changing from deep purple to bright blue, green and even pink Luna had left making a quick escape upstairs. She could still hear the chaos downstairs.

"**MULTI-COLOURED SHEEP ATTACK!"** Came the panicked voice of Ron. Followed by a girly squeamish cry that was undoubtedly still Ron's voice **"Bloody hell it's like a freaking farm!"**

"Catch them! Arthur do something please! And boys you are grounded for the rest of your lives!" Molly screamed.

Momentarily she was a bit disturbed by what was going on downstairs, her mind wondered off for a second before she knocked softly on Ginny's door but received no answer. For a second she contemplated to just leave but knew that she needed to talk to Ginny. Another knock and again no answer… not taking a no for answer she softly opened the door, only to be met by darkness. The room was pitch-black, the only light originated from the moon shining through the window. Near the window she could see the silhouette from Ginny, she was staring out of the window if her chest wasn't rising from the air she breathed in Luna could have sworn that she was a statue.

For a moment Luna thought her entrance went unnoticed. However, Ginny had noticed her arrival as she spoke "Are you here to keep me company or are you like all the others telling me to forget her?" She spat the last part out as if she had a foul taste in her mouth. Luna simply stated that "Ginny is Ginny" Normally this vague statement would not have been understood but Ginny knew that Luna simply meant that she wouldn't impose her views on Ginny and that she should just follow her own ideas.

"**DUCK!" **

Ginny looked at Luna questioningly … Before Luna could explain what happened downstairs they heard a deafening giant 'Quack' right before the entire house started to shake and Ron screaming he rather fight those giant spiders again. Luna opened her mouth as if to start explaining but was interrupted by Ginny

"Never mind, I rather not know… Just leave me alone Luna, please" _why won't they just leave me alone, they wouldn't understand she was more than just a friend. NO! she IS more than just a friend. They all gave up on her after just 5 months! Her so-called friends gave up so easily going on with their lives as if she never existed! I will never give up hope, I will find you eventually Hermione I swear I will. _

"Ginny, I have news" Luna started

"Whatever it is I don't care about it unless it has to do with Hermione" Ginny answered bitterly. She couldn't help herself even though Luna was one of the few who had never lost hope and always believed in her.

Luna remained silent but didn't leave, which immediately got Ginny's attention "It is? Is it really Luna?" she asked incredulously.

A slight nod indicated that it was. Now there was no return, she couldn't lie to Ginny and felt that she deserved to know the truth. Luna took a deep breath before opening her mouth to start speaking

"Hermione is…."

* * *

The end. Will Luna be able to tell Ginny the truth or will something interrupt her?

Avis and Locomotor Mortis- the spells used by Ginny, the first _Avis _is the one Hermione used on Ron during the Yule Ball. _Locomotor Mortis _ is a spell that locks someone's legs.

Anyway, I hoped you all liked this. It is longer than normal as I wanted to make up for the lack of updating. It will be another while before I update again as I'm going to visit my girlfriend this weekend! Yay! Hope everyone has a great week I know I will ;)


	7. Hope

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait. I have had a lot going on.

Italics are thoughts or memories…

Finally remembered… The Disclaimer: I don't owe any of these characters ... oh well you know the drill. =P

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"Ginny, I have news" Luna started

"Whatever it is I don't care about it unless it has to do with Hermione" Ginny answered bitterly. She couldn't help herself even though Luna was one of the few who had never lost hope and always believed in her.

Luna remained silent but didn't leave, which immediately got Ginny's attention "It is? Is it really Luna?" she asked incredulously.

A slight nod indicated that it was. Now there was no return, she couldn't lie to Ginny and felt that she deserved to know the truth. Luna took a deep breath before opening her mouth to start speaking

"Hermione is…."

* * *

Ginny stood shocked in her room, unable to move. Her heart sped up and her breathing quickened, had Luna really just said what she thought?

The youngest Weasley firmly believed that her mind was playing tricks on her. _'It wouldn't be the first time' _She once thought that she had seen Hermione in Blackpool. Anyone who would listen she had told and together they had searched the city up and down and then some. Eventually she had worked herself into exhaustion before being forced by her family to give up. When she refused they threatened to obliviate her if she didn't stop, even then she reluctantly stopped. Luna, McGonagall and Rolanda believed her and supported her even went as far to stand up for her against her family. They were the only ones who had helped her after the rest had given up but even together they had found nothing. Little did they knew that Hermione was there for a split second having tried to escape only to be grabbed by someone the moment she saw Ginny.

In the end Ginny thought she had imagined it.

_Was she imaging it now? Or… or was she dreaming?_

She move her hand and pinched her arm. _Auwch! _A sharp intake of breath as well as the pain she felt indicated that she indeed wasn't dreaming. Ginny mentally sighed and pulled back to the present with Luna.

She couldn't take any nonsense or wish wash around the subject. "Luna, whatever you have to say just spit it out" She hadn't meant to sound so snappy but she couldn't help herself she always was very testy when it came to Hermione plus she is a redhead.

Luckily the ever observant Luna knew exactly why Ginny was snappy and she took no offense and had the same dreamy look on her face as always. "Ginny, we found her." Luna said with a small smile.

Immediately Ginny sprang up, ran over to Luna and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders "Where is she?" She all but screamed to her.

"Not yet Ginerva, sit down" Luna spoke in a surprising authoritative voice. Ginny complied though it was mostly out of shock she had never heard Luna speak like this and for a split second she feared the worst. She asked Luna again "Where is she?" only this time in a far softer pleading voice sounding desperate to know the answer. Her eyes already tearing up again, this time with relief. Finally, after the five long antagonizing years there was light at the end of the tunnel. However, the look on Luna's face didn't promise good news. Suddenly all her hope came crashing down. It must have been showing on her face as Luna quickly told her "She is alive, Gin, fighting for her survival but alive." Ginny only heard the words alive, the rest was all vague as her heart skipped a beat and fainted.

"_Oh, I should have seen that coming…" _Luna could still hear the on-going ruckus downstairs, nobody paid attention to them _"I wonder if I should…" _Without further ado she made up her mind and accompanied with a slight grin she lifted Ginny up and apperated.

* * *

The air was icy cold, dark stormy clouds threatening from above. The thunder was ear-splitting while lightning lit the sky. Minerva could see the old mansion standing stall on the hill top looking out over the dark forests and lands.

The Black's hidden mansion, standing there proud and arrogant very much like the pure blooded fanatic madmen who once lived there… her childhood's '_home'_ and prison. Many aurors had believed that they had destroyed the Black's mansion. _"What a joke!" _Minerva thought darkly _"They only destroyed a decoy… Merlin knew how much she had wished that she could have revealed this location."_ Minerva was bound, sworn to such secrecy that made Severus oath seem like child's play.

Even now just thinking about the curse oath made her cringe, the memories of so long ago still fresh in her mind. They all came flooding back, those horrifying days she had to endure just for the curse oath effect. There were many different stages to it, but the most significant stage was the lack of one final stage… death. No it only consisted of torture as foul the Blacks might have been they were just as intelligent. They knew that death was quick and people were willing to die for their loved ones, torture was much worse, extreme and painful… a less than appealing option when presented with the other option.

"_When she was bound to them they made her go through each torture stage just to show her they owned her now and she was at their mercy. Once completed she had to be nursed back to health for an entire year by an house-elf and…" _ She trailed off her thoughts there, it was no use she had to focus on the current situation. With that she stepped onto the property she swore never to return to but this was an exception. Hermione needed her, she would do anything for her. The next few steps she took with far more confidence she had a mission and she would do whatever it takes to safe Hermione.

* * *

Luna stood before the gates of Hogwarts with Ginny in her arms waiting for the headmistress to open them. To her surprise it was none other than Madam Hooch coming towards them.

As soon as Hooch saw Luna with her favorite little redheaded quidditch player in her arms she doubled her pace while shouting "What happened!" Within seconds the gates were open and she took Ginny over from Luna's arms as the poor girl looked like she almost collapsed under the weight. In other circumstances she would have laughed and let her wife deal with the more serious side of it.

As Ginny was carried over Hogwarts grounds she was starting to wake up. But she decided that she would make the old bat pay for all those times she got into trouble for so-called foul play in those quidditch matches. Ginny felt light hearted she was thrilled to see her Hermione soon. For the first time in years a real smile made it to her face. Rolanda must have noticed as she playfully whispered "I know you're awake you little witch" nevertheless she continued carrying her inside.

Rolanda had guided them both to where Hermione was and then left together with Luna knowing that Ginny needed the space.

Ginny watched the frail body of Hermione, she never thought anyone could have looked that vulnerable. She felt helpless, watching the love of her life suffer and battling for her life without being able to help. She desperately wanted someone to tell her that this was all some sort of sick twisted joke or a horrible nightmare.

The youngest Weasley never felt this many emotions in her life. She felt anger, sad, fear, desperation and happy to finally see her again. There were simple too many emotions to list them all. She wanted to run yet she stood stiffly anchored to the ground as if she was a statue. A tiny voice in the back of her mind told her that she should just leave, she pushed those thoughts away immediately. She was a Gryffindor for a reason, she wouldn't run just because she was afraid. She would help Hermione every single step of the way and would be whatever Hermione needed her to be, a confidant, lover or simply a friend. Ginny moved closer to the hospital bed and held Hermione's hand, gently caressing the pale skin with her thumb. She didn't even realize that she was softly crying at that moment Ginny was completely lost in her own world.

Luna had been standing there for a little while now only watching. She knew that if she would have said anything she would have been intruding. Both of them looked so fragile yet she could see the love radiating from Ginny and knew that not only Hermione's life was on the line. They were connected by a strong bond rarely seen even now it was strong despite Hermione's condition. Ginny stepped forward and suddenly Luna realized she was crying, she moved quietly over next to Luna and laid her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "It will be alright Gin, she is a fighter." This seemed to have broken the huge wall Ginny had so desperately tried to hold up and she burst out in tears as she flung herself in Luna's arms. The heart wrenching sobs were like daggers to Luna's heart. She couldn't imagine what Ginny was going through right now.

* * *

A/N: Well that was my update, once again sorry for the long wait. I wasn't really motivated lately but reviews helped. So please do review!


	8. Decissions

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait for ages but a lot has been going on, between my sister moving back to Holland, university, a new job and my dad having cancer and refusing treatment, I just didn't have time to write. Luckily I have an amazing girlfriend who is always there for me. She helped me getting back on track with my writing so this chapter is for her and for all of you who had the patience to stick with me for so long :)**

**Oh and the usual disclamer - I don't own any of the characters yadda yadda ... ;) **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

Previously: 

The air was icy cold, dark stormy clouds threatening from above. The thunder was ear-splitting while lightning lit the sky. Minerva could see the old mansion standing stall on the hill top looking out over the dark forests and lands.

The Black's hidden mansion, standing there proud and arrogant very much like the pure blooded fanatic madmen who once lived there… her childhood's '_home'_ and prison. Many aurors had believed that they had destroyed the Black's mansion. _"What a joke!" _Minerva thought darkly _"They only destroyed a decoy… Merlin knew how much she had wished that she could have revealed this location."_ Minerva was bound, sworn to such secrecy that made Severus oath seem like child's play.

Even now just thinking about the curse oath made her cringe, the memories of so long ago still fresh in her mind. They all came flooding back, those horrifying days she had to endure just for the curse oath effect. There were many different stages to it, but the most significant stage was the lack of one final stage… death. No it only consisted of torture as foul the Blacks might have been they were just as intelligent. They knew that death was quick and people were willing to die for their loved ones, torture was much worse, extreme and painful… a less than appealing option when presented with the other option.

"_When she was bound to them they made her go through each torture stage just to show her they owned her now and she was at their mercy. Once completed she had to be nursed back to health for an entire year by an house-elf and…" _ She trailed off her thoughts there, it was no use she had to focus on the current situation. With that she stepped onto the property she swore never to return to but this was an exception. Hermione needed her, she would do anything for her. The next few steps she took with far more confidence she had a mission and she would do whatever it takes to safe Hermione.

* * *

"Hello Kittycat" Came the icy voice of Bellatrix Black.

Minerva knew something was off; Bellatrix had used her old nickname, the one only the three sisters had used for her. She hadn't heard that name in over twenty years. She couldn't help the foreboding feeling she got.

'_Maybe Ro was right, I shouldn't have gone... alone that is.__'_ Even in her own mind she was still too stubborn to admit that her wife had been right. Besides the thought was ridiculous, she needed to be here, she needed to save Hermione. Her little witch.

Not wanting to betray her inner struggle she converted back to her strict professor persona.

"Are we being nostalgic Miss Black?" Minerva replied but couldn't help the tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Tsk tsk" was Bellatrix reply, the mad woman grinned "That is not how we play the game!"

Lightning fast she grabbed her wand but Minerva was ready for her and had a vast range of counter spells on the tip of her tongue. This is why she nearly fell over when she saw Bellatrix throw the wand away carelessly.

"Oooh so easy to rile up" Bellatrix taunted "Is Rolanda losing her touch?" She winked dramatically.

Minerva's eyes popped wide open in shock. _How did she know that? _ However she recomposed herself and started to recite a well versed response "I can assure you Miss Black… "

Minerva was interrupted before she could finish.

"**That is not How The Game Is PLAYED! That's not my name AND DON"T LIE TO ME KITTYCAT"**

Once again Minerva was surprised, not by the angry outburst, no she was used to those after all the woman across her was Bellatrix, the Bellatrix. As mad and disturbed they came, renowned for her deadly mood swings.

No Minerva was surprised by the pleading undertone.

"_What was going on here? And why did she feel like she didn't get the whole picture? What was wrong here?" _

Minerva focused her thoughts as well as she could, trying to analyze all the individual pieces when she suddenly noticed a difference.

"_What is going on? T__wo magic pulses within one person? She hadn't felt that since.. This doesn't make sense and why didn't she have it before?" _

Minerva's mind was riddled with questions. _"Riddled… Riddle.. NO! It can't be _, can it?"

She looked up and stared Bellatrix into her dark sunken eyes as if to find the answer there. Yet, she got nothing but an icy stare in reply.

"L-little (Bee) Trix" Minerva's voice broke "What is going on?" she stuttered.

Bellatrix eyes softened at the mention of her old nickname and in that brief moment Minerva could see everything.

"NO!" She cried out "Trixie why?" It was a rhetorical question.

The headmistress had known the answer the very instant she had looked in Bellatrix's eyes.

Minerva's emerald eyes narrowed angrily as she said with a new found conviction "I- I can't. I never have been able to and especially now. I won't and never will." She had spoken the last few words softly almost whispering having lost her earlier bravado.

"Min" Came the tired reply "You have to" Bellatrix finished softly. "Please if not for me, do it for her"

The underlying meaning abundantly clear. If Minerva didn't kill her Hermione would die.

* * *

**I know its short but its a start ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it, lemme know what you thought :)**


	9. Past v Present

_**This is the note I got from my beta – Thanks to her there are less mistakes now Actually after her corrections the story is 10 x better! So thanks to her. **__[Woot, new part of the story! \o/ OK, So… I will try to correct as much mistakes as I can find, but I'll probably accidentally leave a few out, or correct them wrong or something lol :p Whiii, on to the reading!] _

_**I loved getting reviews the last time, so thanks! Also thanks to all who added this to their favourite lits and alerts. Let's get this started shall we? **_

* * *

The headmistress had known the answer the very instant she had looked in Bellatrix's eyes.

Minerva's emerald eyes narrowed angrily as she said with a new found conviction "I- I can't. I never have been able to and especially now. I won't and never will." She had spoken the last few words softly, almost whispering, having lost her earlier bravado_._

"Min," Came the tired reply "You have to." Bellatrix finished softly. "Please, if not for me, do it for her."

The underlying meaning _was _abundantly clear. If Minerva didn't kill her, Hermione would die.

Bellatrix had a faraway look, the dark deep pools of her eyes reflected her sorrow, a slight sparkle entered the corner of her eye, and a hint of a smile formed on her knew exactly what to say to convince Minerva. Tomake her see that it would be the only way to save those she loved. Bellatrix knew this as no other, as she once too had belonged to that small group.

"Min," A soft yet determined voice of Bellatrix broke Minerva's thoughts. "you have to. Please, if not for me, then do it for her. Do it for the ones you love." Bellatrix pleaded.

Minerva was torn, she was physically shaking. Her hand griped her wand, clenching and unclenching it tightly. "Don't you understand, Bee-trix? You are part of the ones I love."

A tear made its way down Bellatrix's cheek. "Thank you." was all she said, though it actually meant so much more than that. Bellatrix's eyes hardened again. "Accio wand!" Her own wand flew towards her and the moment her fingers touched the old trusted wood, she fired a spell towards Minerva.

On pure instinct, and as a habit ingrained from surviving numerous wars, Minerva casted a protego.

Their spells clashed.

Time stood still.

Both looked into the other's eyes as a blinding light lit up the entire room before dying out and leaving it pitch black.

Minerva rapidly blinked her eyes. Even with her Animagus traits, the sudden light change had left her temporarily blind. Finally she could see something, a darker shadow of a figure lying on the ground: the figure of Bellatrix Black.

"Nooo!" she screamed while running over to her and kneeling down beside her. Minerva was crying while hugging the prone form of Bellatrix. The usual composed image she portrayed was long gone as she desperately tried to stop the bleeding. Her voice sounded broken while pleading desperately for Bellatrix to be alive.

Then she found it,

A pulse.

Minerva continued to plead, begging Bellatrix to hold on and stay conscious, to live.

A soft whisper broke her mantra.

"It, it's alright, Kitty-Kat. I'm happy knowing that you never stopped caring." Bellatrix struggled to breathe, each word she spoke took more effort and strength she didn't have. Yet she was determined to say what needed to be said. She had to for both Minerva and herself.

"The old oak…" she started again, but couldn't finish as she coughed up blood. This immediately set off Minerva. "shhsave your strength, you can tell me later. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the old oak, I understand, don't worry just stay with me little Bee, just stay with me." She had spoken in a gentle voice but now continued in a stricter tone, yet never losing its warmth. "You're insane for casting that spell! Why did you?" It wasn't a question that needed answering. Both knew that the spell was highly risky and when a Protego was casted it would always fire back on the original person. Since its creation only a handful had survived the backfire, making it the fourth unofficial unforgivable. "Stay awake and safe your strength, we are going to save you." Minerva continued.

This brought a smile on Bellatrix's lips "N-never worked." and she was right, Minerva's stern tone never had worked on the then younger witch. If the situation wasn't so grim, Minerva would have laughed. Even now while dying, Bella continued to give her cheek. "That's right, it never did, Trixie, Merlin you were such a pain in the ass!"

A quiet moment of understanding passed between them. Minerva knew that there was nothing she could do and that Bellatrix didn't blame her. But Bellatrix also knew that despite all this, it would do nothing to stop Minerva from feeling guilty and blaming herself.

"Stop it. You saved me… now go save Hermione." her voice was weak but her eyes conveyed her believe that she firmly thought that Minerva had indeed saved her. But she wouldn't have been Bellatrix if she didn't give on final jab: "Go save Kitty-Kat junior."

Minerva's jaw slacked. She was gob smacked, how did she know? Not even Dumbledore knew and most certainly not her wife!

"H-How?" she stammered. All she got in reply was that typical cheeky grin and a wink. With that Bellatrix closed her eyes and took one final breath leaving this magical world to the next.

Minerva wanted to cry and cry until there were no more tears left, but she had a duty to fulfill. Tears could wait, for now she had to save her daughter. She lifted the body of the once feared Death Eater with the utmost care as if she was made of glass and gently kissed her on the top of her head.

She swore right there and then that she would not let Bellatrix go down in history as the most feared right hand of Voldemort, and she would get her had lost enough and had faced enough injustice from mankind, just because she had been born as the eldest into the Black family.

The wizarding world would know the truth.

With that in mind she apparated to Hogwarts' infirmary.

* * *

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

* * *

Hooch was worried; her wife had left two and a half hours ago.

A battle between even the greatest witches and wizards wouldn't have lasted that long. '_Just where in Merlin's name is she?' _She couldn't help but beworried, there was this nagging voice in her head that told her there was more going on than she could see. And she had always trusted that voice. It had never proved her wrong before and it was a great thing to have in life.

It was also the reason she abruptly stopped her Quidditch career. Thus sparking off the most outrageous rumours, some of which came close to the truth although she didn't know it at the time. She went back down memory lane.

A thirty something year old Rolanda had no clue why she stopped with Quidditch at the time she did. All she knew was that she had to follow her gut instinct. So here she was, sitting across the world's most renowned wizard, Dumbledore, or as she preferred to call him 'Dumbledork', in the leaky caldron. His eyes twinkled as she slowly sipped her Firewhiskey, wondering what on earth the old coot wanted from her. Later on she found out that he had needed a flight instructor as Hogwarts' current one retired. Till this day she never understood why he had needed to be all mystical about it and hadn't just sent her a letter like a normal person would have. _'Dumbledork, you silly old coot with a heart of gold. I guess you just liked pranking people in your own special way.' _It worked too, as she had indeed accepted the job after doing a very good fish impression when he had asked her. Although she had said yes, the only reason she did so was once again because of that little nagging voice. And it was right, as the job had led to her first meeting with the even then stern professor.

The moment she laid eyes on her, she knew why her instincts were always right. She was and still is the most gorgeous woman she ever saw. It was a battle of wills but eventually she coaxed Minerva into going on a date with her. Hooch smiled softly recalling the date.

She had planned their first date with the utmost care. _She had thought about it a lot… and had planned even the tiniest details, only to have it completely ruined. _She, Rolanda Hooch, world renowned Quidditch player, had tripped over her own two feet and ended up breaking her ankle as she was too busy drooling over how gorgeous Minerva looked in that emerald dress. So they had ended up in _St. Mungo's_ with her being in loads of pain as she was administered the wrong potion by some dimwitted student healer. Back then she had been sure her chanceswith Minerva were shot. However, to her surprise, Minerva had stayed with her and they had talked the entire night until both of them ended up falling asleep all cuddled up together. Somehow it had been the most perfect date she'd ever had.

_She was never wrong when she followed her instincts_. _That didn't mean that they didn't get her into trouble. Oh no, far from it. Most of the time when she did follow them, she always landed herself into a world of trouble. Just look at the thunderheads she had to teach! But she ever once regretted her decisions and that was priceless. It had led to some of the greatest and wonderful experiences in her life._

Rolanda smiled; even after all these years being married to the formidable witch, she was still just as much in love with her as the day they first met. Her mind reeled back to the present, worry prevailing over the happy memories. For all the good the voice did, she wished she didn't have this foreboding feeling. Something was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

**PAGE BREAK! **_**[random dancing! \o/ ..o.. o.. /o\..\o/!]**_

* * *

**At the Weasley house a little while ago.**

Molly Weasley knew her children. Even now, after they had moved out, she still knew exactly when one of her kids was up to something. This is exactly why she hadn't commented on Luna's odd behavior or even attempted to stop the forth coming chaos, recognizing it for what it was. A distraction. In the corner of her eye she saw Luna make a quick escape upstairs. Normally she would have interfered but she figured that Luna could use the time for whatever needed to be said to Ginny. It needed to be done in private. She watched with dread as her living room transformed into a farm complete with its very own cattle and then some.

Once the chaos had settled Luna's absence was quickly noticed. Ron was the first to vocalize this: "Luna's been eaten. She's gone!" Molly truly loved her son but even she had to admit that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the broom shed. Or as one of the twins once put it: 'The fire's lit, but the cauldron's empty.' Molly decided that she had to control the situation quickly before one of her kids, if not all of them, did something rash. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, Luna was not eaten by some animal, I sent her to bed as she looked rather tired." Playing on her role as mother hen, she hoped no one could tell she was lying. However, Harry seemed like he wanted to say something, yet before he could do so she interrupted him. "And now all of you clean this mess up!" Everyone quickly obeyed and no further questions were asked. Besides, you had to be mad to go against the will of the Weasley matriarch. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. After she saw Luna disappear upstairs she had noticed them both apparate through the wards. Wherever they had gone off to, she knew it had to be important. After all her little girl wouldn't never leave her room on this day, mourning the loss of Hermione while silently hoping against all odds she would see her again one day.

She truly felt for her daughter. Nothing could cheer her up, and ever since Hermione disappeared at the final battle she seemed to have lost a piece of herself. Nothing anyone tried had worked and if you pushed her too far Ginny would stay in her room for days on end.

Suddenly Molly connected the dots.

Luna had a shift, Luna's shift would have been with Ginny_ but _Minerva took her place… Minerva, Hogwarts! That's where they were… But why? Why now? Today was the day they had won the war, Hermione had disappeared, and Ginny, being the stubborn witch she is, would only leave her room for one reason… Hermione!

Her first instinct was to follow them, for both her daughter and Minerva. No mother should have gone through what Minerva did. Losing your own child who didn't even know she was her child to begin with. Oh, she had never asked Minerva to confirm her suspicion but she had caught the look once when Minerva had talked about the bushy haired witch.

Though there was one occasion, where she faced the wrath of an angry mother. An angry mother whose name was... Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

_**Beta's note: [whiiii, how much more is coming? :D :D I want to know more about Hermione! XD] **_

_**Authors note: So after a lot of thought, I did decide to let Bellatrix die. Though if you all want her alive say so in a review as I have a plan to let her come back if wanted. Lemme know your thoughts, please. **_


	10. Molly's memory lane

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. I lost my muse for a while.**

* * *

**Previously: **

Suddenly Molly connected the dots.

Her first instinct was to follow them, for both her daughter and Minerva. No mother should have gone through what Minerva did. Losing your own child who didn't even know she was her child to begin with. Oh, she had never asked Minerva to confirm her suspicion but she had caught the look once when Minerva had talked about the bushy haired witch.

Though there was one occasion, where she faced the wrath of an angry mother. An angry mother whose name was Minerva McGonagall…

* * *

It had been years and years ago during the tri-wizard cup. That Rita Skeeter woman had published some vile things about Hermione. And she, well she had been foolish enough to believe them.

Dutifully she had not said much, but she did treat Hermione horrible. The egg for one, then ignoring her followed by giving her the most horrendous tasks while the others were free to enjoy a nice sunny day. Hermione the sweet girl she was,_ "no Molly is, not was!"._

The sweet girl Hermione was and is, just followed it but one night she had had enough.

Coincidently Minerva had heard it all. The way she had admonished and treated Hermione unfairly.

If looks could have killed Molly Weasley would have been ten feet under then. It wasn't what Minerva did or said it was what she didn't do. They had been friends of sorts, both having a mutual interest in Harry's safety and caring for the boy as if it was their own son was what bonded the two. It had connected them in a special way. However, that day she lost Minerva's friendship. Oh over the years they were decent with each other, sure enough, but never close again. And now Molly understood why.

Hermione was Minerva's daughter.

When Molly treated her horrible, Minerva was unable to do anything as she was only supposed to be a teacher. The withdrawal of their friendship was the only way Minerva could have retorted.

"_Merlin, it must have been so hard for her to stand by and watch._"

Molly silently wept for the both of them.

Hermione for never knowing her real family and Minerva for having to stand by all these years watching her little daughter flourish and to grow up to be a wonderful witch yet never being able to tell her how proud she exactly was.

More tears came to her eyes as she recalled Harry and Ron telling them in an order meeting what happened to Hermione at Malfoy's manor. Molly recalled seeing the relief in Minerva's eyes, everyone there knew that Bellatrix could have tortured Hermione worse. Much worse. And then when finally the war was supposed to be over and the wizard world being rid of Voldemort once and for all Minerva had a chance to tell her. But that chance had been taken away from her by none other than that lunatic Bellatrix.

It was a strange day.

The victory over Riddle was bitter sweet. They were mourning the loss of friends and shared a common relief, finding support with another after the heavy battle and the shared burden.

Molly still felt guilty.

She was the one who had stopped Ginny from going over to Hermione. But who could blame her? She was a mother. Molly was just too happy to let her go for one second after she had come so close to being killed by _that_ witch!

She noticed Arthur looking at her questioningly.

"_He is such a sweetheart" _

Molly just gave a slight smile to let him know everything was alright. After all these years she still loved him just as much as when she had met him for the first time. First love, is truly precious.

Molly couldn't help but think when she first realized that her daughter wasn't in love with the 'boy who lived' but the female member of the golden trio. That sure was a surprise, not an unwelcome one but still one heck of a surprise. The look on Ginny's face when she told them, her little girl had noticed the way she treated Hermione too and boy did that famous redheaded temper get the best of her.

She got quite the verbal lashing from her daughter.

It was only a slip of the tongue that betrayed Ginny's feelings. The moment she had said that it was unacceptable to treat her crush like that Ginny lost all the color in her face. Yet, before her daughter had a chance to run she had grabbed a hold of her and hugged her. Telling her that she couldn't have made a better choice to crush on.

For a while they had just sat there in the kitchen, all the while Molly just held her daughter. After what seemed like decades Ginny had calmed down enough and joked about Molly's lightning fast grabbing skills. And here she thought she had gotten her quidditch skills from her father, then she realized how clumpy he was and they both laughed.

From there Ginny had opened up. Telling her all about her crush, wishing she had the courage to ask her out.

A hand on her shoulder, jumped her back to the present. The hand had belonged to Arthur. He smiled and nodded, knowing who was on her thoughts.

**"Alright you lot, I want this living room clean enough to eat from the floor within the hour! If not done then you all get to de-gnome the garden for the rest of your lives!" **Molly yelled to her kids.

United they all swallowed and worked faster than ever before. No-one wanted to be on Molly's 'I-get-to-torture-my-kids-by-using-gnomes list'

* * *

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

* * *

Minerva finally arrived at Hogwarts.

Despite that apperating took less than a second, it had seemed like ages. She appeared right in front of Poppy, gave her Bellatrix her body while telling her too keep her safe before running off to her office.

Poppy looked like she had just seen Voldemort himself doing a happy dance while singing about unicorns and rainbows. Still, she followed Minerva's wishes and placed Bellatrix on one of the hospital beds. Preparing to run a few diagnostics.

Minerva was nearly half way across Hogwarts, having transformed in her tabby cat form she was way faster than normal. She quickly headed up into her office, grabbed a few pictures and ran back downstairs. She was now on her way to her wife, she needed her flying skills.

When she found her wife she didn't even stop. Instead she just called her and motioned for her to follow. Rolanda did so without questioning. They headed straight towards the quidditch pitch.

_***Accio Brooms***_

* * *

_**Authors Note: Do leave a review. Also it's a draw, so still not sure if Bellatrix will live. I know I know even I don't know and its driving me insane :P Please review!**_


	11. Flying

**Chapter 11: Flying**

* * *

When Minerva found her wife she didn't even stop. Instead she just called her and motioned for her to follow. Rolanda did so without questioning. They headed straight towards the quidditch pitch.

_***Accio Brooms***_

She handed one broom to her wife before jumping on her own and flying off to Merlin knows where.

Minerva was a formidable flyer on a normal day but this was to the extreme. Hooch thanked her lucky stars that she was an ex quidditch player, those skills sure come in handy. And boy was she right! Minerva flew like a mad woman, Merlin's knows where they were going but it was far, further into the deep forests of Scotland. _Where were they going? What had happened that had shaken her wife up so much? _Rolanda wanted answers; she knew there was something going on.

Minerva, her wife was as silent as the night. It was now dark. The tree tops became harder and harder to see and Rolanda really needed to focus on flying. By now she wasn't even sure where they were anymore. The thick forest below them gave her a sense of foreboding, a dark and sinister feeling surrounded it.

It was just one giant puzzle at the moment, what on earth was going on here? With her hawk-eye like eyes she focused on the woman in front of her. Ever since Hermione disappeared she had been more withdrawn, sadder in a way. Then out of the blue she was there standing with what seemed lifeless body of **THE** Bellatrix Lestrange.

_What on earth was going on here? _

Rolanda barely had time to think about the answer to that question as nearly fell from shock off her broom as she realised where they were.

_**Were- freaking- wolf Mountain! **_

_**WHY THE HELL IS MINERVA GOING THERE OF ALL PLACES?! **_

Owned by the blackest of Black's, even Bellatrix looked tamed when it came to her parents. Very few knew this but she had heard some of the stories of Minerva. It had taken her years to confess why Minerva had those silent nightmares.

Rolanda felt for her wife and perhaps even Bellatrix, no-one should have ever gone through what they did. She could only imagine what it would have been like as a child.

She was a bloody adult, a well accomplished witch, tough seasoned quidditch player and wife to the sexiest, most hot blooded witch on earth and yet she quivered in her boots thinking that they were heading to Werewolf Mountain.

Rolanda just couldn't believe her luck. Why on earth did she fall for Gryffindor's queen of trouble again? She took one look at her wife, oh yeah she just remembered. She's hot as hell! But for once couldn't they just go to some place nice? Would 'Freaking fabulous fun fashionable fairy Wish Mountain' have been too much to ask? Then again, that sounded like a nightmare too, perhaps even a worse one. Rolanda shuddered at the thought.

_Time to get back on track; Werewolf Mountain was not a place to goof around. Not if you valued your life._

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to those who motivated me to write, yes you the reviewers :) **


	12. Awake

**Chapter 12 :**

**A/N: Hey today is my birthday and I wanted to give you this short chapter to celebrate it :) Hope you like it and leave a review :) **

* * *

Rolanda just couldn't believe her luck. Why on earth did she fall for Gryffindor's queen of trouble again? She took one look at her wife, oh yeah she just remembered. She's hot as hell! But for once couldn't they just go to some place nice? Would 'Freaking fabulous fun fashionable fairy Wish Mountain' have been too much to ask? Then again, that sounded like a nightmare too, perhaps even a worse one. Rolanda shuddered at the thought.

_Time to get back on track; Werewolf Mountain was not a place to goof around. Not if you valued your life._

And not a moment to soon either, had she not looked up she would have crashed straight into Minerva.

Rolanda let out a small yelp.

"sst" came the immediate reply. Minerva pointed at a shadow moving over the ground.

"A werewolf?!"

No, something different. What the hell was that creature? It looked like a hybrid werewolf. Or as Hermione once said 'on steroids'. Hermione... this was connected to her situation. Rolanda still wasn't any closer to an answer.

To her utter astonishment Minerva descended, standing right in front of it. Rolanda followed nothing would stop her hurt her wife, not even a over sized rabid werewolf. She stood next to her wife, stone-faced trying to look as intimidating to the wolf as she could.

"Minerva" He scuffed "haven't seen you in years. What brings you now?"

"And you" it pointed towards Rolanda "You're not welcome here!"

"She is with me Lycan."

_So it is a __**werewolf**__, also known as a lycanthrope... seriously his parents couldn't have come up with a more creative name? Pff lame! _At this Rolanda actually smiled.

He looked at the fiery woman, taking her in... after a brief moment he nodded. You picked a fine mate Minerva" The next bit he directed at Rolanda "Harm even one hair on her and I will make sure you wished you were never born"

Rolanda scoffed. "Don't worry fluffy I won't " _As if that overgrown hairball needed to worry. She would never harm her wife. _

This elicited a growl.

Before either of them could get themselves into more trouble Minerva intervened. "She is a feisty one, and I love her Ly, so no worries there. Now we really need to move on." Without waiting for a further answer she grabbed Rolanda's hand and dragged her off into the mansion. Not hearing Lycan warning her of the oncoming danger. He was bound to the Blacks in servitude like a common house-elf and should _he_ ever find out that he had tried to warn Minerva he could just as well forfeit his life. He tried not to think to much about the repercussions, he had plenty of scars to show. Being the last of his family he was now more weary and had grown to be more careful. As he hoped one day to achieve his freedom.

He shuddered thinking about what could happen to the magical world should Minerva lose the oncoming battle with his Master. Only by luck had Bella managed to escape with Hermione out of his masters clutches and he knew that by doing so Bellatrix had awakened the dormant curse placed upon her when she was just a little girl. Defeating his master would not only give him his freedom but it would also safe Bella's life.

* * *

Hermione openend her eyes carefully. Not being used to the light it she closed her eyes again only to feel someone move. On pure instinct she grabbed the person's hand. Poppy nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt an icy hand holding her pulse. She had just shooed the ginger girl and her friend away so they could eat something while she finished up taking care of both her patients.

"H-hermione" Never once did the mediwitch believe that she would wake up this soon. "take it easy dear, don't move. Safe your energy."

A shakey finger pointed to the bed next to her. Or rather, the patient next to her.

"B-bel-" Hermione's voice was soft, barely hearable.

"Oh Merlin, I am sorry Hermione. Should I place her elsewhere? Are you afraid?" Poppy exclaimed in immediate worry, thinking that the young witch before her must be terrified beyond anyone's imagination laying here nearby her torturer.

"No!" Came the unexpected reply. It was still soft, yet it somehow it was much stronger than before. Hermione's eyes held a fierce determination as she struggled to say the next words.

"p-please mo-ve me next to h-her"

To say that Poppy was shocked would be an understatement. She was floored, flabergasted, shocked, you name it she felt it. But one look

_'What in Merlin's name is going on here? And what am I going to tell them?' _ She could see their angry over the top noisy reactions. She already mourned the loss of her quiet proper hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Everyone I know I have not updated in ages but well Life got in the way and now I am trying my hand at writing again.

* * *

Luna her usual looney persona was completely gone, this was the fully fledged and deadly serious auror that very few got to see. "Listen Ginny, this is not Hermione as you know it. She has been gone for five years, you have no idea what happened but I'm sure that it is far worse than you and I could ever imagine."

Seeing Luna so serious shocked Ginny to the core. Normally she would give advice in her own spacey way leaving the interpretation to you but always helpful. Now however, direct almost as direct as a certain bookish Gryffindor. It was that moment that Ginny realised that she had been selfish not seeing the effect this must have had on Luna. Even more so because she was the one who had found Hermione in her delicate state, not knowing if it was a trap or if she would survive. Luna was perhaps not placed in Gryffindor but tonight she was the bravest woman in Ginny her eyes. Luna went against the word of the Minerva McGonagall and informed her about Hermione. She forgot about her own friends feelings as she was too caught up in her own feelings.

Ginny's arms flew around Luna hugging her tightly. "I am so sorry Lune Lune" using the secret nickname she gave Luna ever since they became close friends after the war. Luna said nothing, tightly hugging Ginny back. Both girls had silent tears running down their cheeks.

Meanwhile Hermione was lying next to Bellatrix, trying to comfort the dark witch. Fever had struck the once mighty witch down and although her vitals were stable for now she was clearly dying.

"Please Bella, please fight against it. I cannot live without you. Just don't give up, we finally escaped sweetie, we finally did it. You're safe, I am here with you. Don't give up, you're stronger than it." Hermione just kept repeating this mantra to Bellatrix, her voice strained, sounding hoarser with each syllable. Yet she kept whispering comforting words to the fallen witch.

Poppy sat behind her desk observing those under her charge, she just asked a house-elf to make some warm chocolate, adding some calming draught to it to give to all of the three witches before her. She was glad Luna made Ginny see reason, she didn't want to send the young redhead out of her ward but she had an iron fist when it came down to taking care of her patients. Her reputation of a bossy school nurse was every bit justified. She continued to watch the young girls and couldn't help but think that they lost too much already, she might not understand what was going on but she would be damned if she didn't somehow find a way to help them.

* * *

Poll: Should Hermione end up with Ginny or Bellatrix or ? Let me know in the reviews. Also once again thank you for all your previous reviews I will try to upload more and get back into the writing groove.


	14. Breaking plans

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

Just a short update, so I hope you will all like it. Lately I've been struggling to write and have this annoying block going on.

* * *

Previously:

Poppy sat behind her desk observing those under her charge, she just asked a house-elf to make some warm chocolate, adding some calming draught to it to give to all of the three witches before her. She was glad Luna made Ginny see reason, she didn't want to send the young redhead out of her ward but she had an iron fist when it came down to taking care of her patients. Her reputation of a bossy school nurse was every bit justified. She continued to watch the young girls and couldn't help but think that they lost too much already, she might not understand what was going on but she would be damned if she didn't somehow find a way to help them.

And a way she found. She was going through Snape his old notes and couldn't believe her eyes. His research, on horreuxes explained everything. The way Bellatrix managed to survive taking an unforgivable to her face.

"Blimming hell, she pulled a Potter" The nurse spoke softly to herself.

Her husband looked up, "sorry love?"

"Oh - I, Merlin's beard darling I do not even know where to start. I need to talk to Mungo" Poppy ranted to her husband

"Wait the Mungo Bonham? As in THE FOUNDER OF ST. MUNGO'S?!"

"Why yes dear, do keep up. Who else would I ask?"

As if she just stated the most obvious and normal thing in the world. Not caring about the fact that there was no way to contact the dead, and a portrait could only state so much. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't been found in his portrait since 400 years ago as wizards and witches alike kept bothering him for advice on even the tiniest insignificant ailments of that time. But he had seen his wife in one of her medical rants before when that Lockhart fellow had 'practised' medicine, she was furious and he was using that term lightly. He knew his wife was passionate about being a healer and took her job very serious as the matron at Hogwarts.

He truly loved her but she was a bit hard to follow at times. Well at least this time her medical revelation didn't come in the middle of the night. He could recall countless times where he would be awoken by an ecstatic outburst of joy as she found a cure or help for some illness. Or her lying awake till the early hours of the morning fuming over how Minerva was attacked by a pink toad. He could recall what she said word by word "Cowardice, that's what it, was…, despicable cowardice… if I wasn't worried what would happen to the students without me, I'd resign in protest!" Moments later he held her in his arms as she cried in frustration.

Few knew of Poppy more than just an ordinary school nurse. She was actually a fully-fledged Healer who was consulted many times by those in charge at St. Mungo's. However, she didn't want the fuss and depressing nature of a hospital but rather aimed to inspire students to become fellow healers. Over these last years she had recruited more than her fair share. Her latest 'win' was a lovely girl named Luna.

He was pulled out of his musings by the very person occupying his thoughts.

"Sorry love, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. What did you say?"

Poppy didn't even look cross with him and repeated her question once more. "Would you help me break into the head of St. Mungo's office?"

"What do you need me to do?" He replied just as calmly. A clear 'no' - would have been the normal response but he trusted her. Besides his 'thieving days' may have been long behind him but he sure didn't forget his old tricks.


End file.
